Special Conditions
__NOEDITSECTION__Special Conditions are negative effects that aid in Knocking Out a Smasher or preventing them from attacking. Only Active Smashers can be affected by Special Conditions, and if an Active Smasher with any Special Conditions is sent back to the Bench, that Smasher is cured of any Special Conditions. Evolving or playing an FS card onto your Active Smasher also removes any Special Conditions on them. There are five Special Conditions total; Asleep, Confused, Stunned, Poisoned and Burned. Asleep, Confused and Stunned change the angle of your Smasher. Here is a picture to show what angles your card should be turned to when affected by a Special Conditions. Poisoned and Burned use markers similar to damage counters to show that a Smasher is affected by those Conditions. Because of how the Special Conditions work, a Smasher can't be Asleep and Stunned, Asleep and Confused or Stunned and Confused at the same time. However, a Smasher can still be Poisoned and Asleep at the same time and even Poisoned, Burned and Asleep at the same time. If a Smasher is Asleep, Stunned or Confused and is affected by a new Special Condition that is Asleep, Stunned or Confused, the new Special Condition overrides the old Special Condition. Now here's what each Special Condition does: 'Poisoned' Put a Poisoned marker on the Poisoned Smasher. Between each player's turns, 1 damage counter is put onto all Smashers that have a Poisoned marker on them. You can't have more than 1 Poisoned marker on a Smasher. 'Burned' Put a Burned marker on the Burned Smasher. Between each player's turns, flip a coin for each Smasher that has a Burned marker on them. If the outcome is tails, put 2 damage counters on that Smasher. You can't have more than 1 Burned marker on a Smasher. 'Asleep' Turn the Smasher that is Asleep counter-clockwise. Between each player's turns, flip a coin for each Smasher that is Asleep. If the outcome is heads, they are no longer Asleep and are turned back to their normal position. If the outcome is tails, that Smasher is still Asleep. Smashers who are Asleep can't attack or retreat. 'Confused' Turn the Smasher that is Confused upside down. When a Confused Smasher attempts to attack, the player flips a coin. If the outcome is tails, that Smasher's attack fails and 2 damage counters are put onto that Smasher (the player does not perform any requirements from the attack such as discarding cards or taking extra recoil damage). The player also has to a flip a coin if they want to retreat a Confused Smasher. If the outcome is tails, that retreat fails, but the player does not put any damage counters on the Confused Smasher for failing to retreat. When a Confused Smasher attempts to retreat, you flip the coin before paying for the retreat cost. 'Stunned' Turn the Stunned Smasher clockwise. A Stunned Smasher can't attack or retreat. However, at the end of their player's turn, that Stunned Smasher is no longer Stunned.